U.S. Pat. No. 7,447,382 describes computing a higher resolution image from multiple lower resolution images using model-based, robust Bayesian estimation. A result higher resolution (HR) image of a scene given multiple, observed lower resolution (LR) images of the scene is computed using a Bayesian estimation image reconstruction methodology. The methodology yields the result HR image based on a likelihood probability function that implements a model for the formation of LR images in the presence of noise. This noise is modeled by a probabilistic, non-Gaussian, robust function.